The Baby-Sitters Club: The Thanksgiving Feast
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: The Sitters know it would be the best Thanksgiving Day ever! Kayla wished to have the feast at her house, so Mary Anne had an idea to make her best friend's wish come true. Would it come true? Find out later!
1. Mary Anne

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

It was three weeks before Thanksgiving Day. I was at lunch with my friends.

"We can get together to have a Thanksgiving Feast on Thanksgiving Day," said Stacey McGill.

"That sounds fun," said Kayla Willis.

She's one of my best friends. She and her twin, Kaylee, my other best friend, are from New York City.

"Are you and Kaylee doing anything for Thanksgiving? Perhaps you both can join us if you want," said Claudia Kishi.

"Our grandparents will be here for Thanksgiving," said Kaylee.

"But we'll accept the invitation to join you," added Kayla.

"Perfect," I said.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I recently turned fourteen years old and started ninth grade at Stoneybrook High School.

"We can tell Mallory and Jessi. They might want to join, too," said my stepsister _and_ third best friend, Dawn Schafer.

"Okay," said Stacey.

They're both seventh graders at Stoneybrook Middle School.

"We can also let Logan and Shannon join us," said my oldest best friend, Kristy Thomas.

"Yeah, they would enjoy that," said Claudia.

"We'll tell them after school and Mallory & Jessi later on at the meeting. I'll invite Marci, Kathi, and Patti. They would like to join us, too," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kristy.

"Our families can join as well," added Dawn.

"Perfect idea," I said.

The others loved that idea. We kept chatting about the feast until it was time to head to our next classes.

After school, I saw Logan and told him about the feast and he accepted the invitation.

At home, Dawn saw me and said, "Did you see Logan after school?"

"Yes and he accepted the invitation, so it's all set," I replied. "Kristy talked to Shannon and was delighted to join the Thanksgiving Feast."

"Perfect," said Dawn.

"I know. It's good to ask anyone ahead of time in case they have plans," I said.

"That's true," agreed my sister.

That night, I had a headache, but it went away before dinner after I took Aleve. It came back after dinner and after I helped the others cleaning the kitchen and the table. I took another Aleve and went to lie down. It went away two to three hours later. That was two hours before I went to bed. The next day, Kayla and Kaylee joined me for lunch.

I got Kayla in all of my classes. I don't have Kaylee, but at least I see her at lunch though.

"I wonder if we can have the Thanksgiving Feast at my house," said Kayla.

"I like that idea," I said.

"My family always had a big dinner at our old apartment," said Kayla.

"I could mention it to the others," I said.

"Okay, great," said Kayla.


	2. Kristy

Later, the phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, it's me, said Mary Anne.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Kayla came up with a great idea," said Mary Anne. "She wants to have a Thanksgiving feast at her house."

"Great idea," I agreed.

"That's what I said, too," said Mary Anne.

"We can mention to the others at the meeting tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Mary Anne.

We talked about it the whole time.

"I have a secret crush. James Parker," I said.

"He's in my math class," said Mary Anne. "But he's already interested in someone else. I heard he likes Kaylee."

"He does?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne. "She doesn't know it yet, but whatever you do, don't start a war in case of a friendship disaster."

"That's true," I said.

"Plus, you have Bart, remember?" asked Mary Anne.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," I said.

I knew what she had a good point about that. Glad she reminded me before I could break Bart's heart. Kaylee and I are good friends as well.

"I could give Kaylee some tips if she needs some," I said.

"That would be a better idea," agreed Mary Anne. "I would do the same thing if I didn't have Logan and if another friend & I liked the same boy. I would wait and see if she wants him or let me have him. That would be another smart thing to do instead of taking a risk of losing a friend when they fight over him. A boy would not like that at all."

"That's true," I said.

The next day, at school, I was in the hallway when James, who was a bit nervous, went to Kaylee as they talked and then, asked her out to see a movie on Saturday night.

"Sure. I would like to," said Kaylee.

But would James' parents want that? She's African-American and he's white. I am not going to worried about it since I am sure his parents might approve because she is nice and wouldn't hurt anyone.

At lunch, Kaylee told us about what happened.

"Wow, that is amazing," said Mary Anne.

"I know," agreed Kaylee. "This would be my first boyfriend though, so I'm feeling nervous about this."

"I bet you would do fine," I said. "Everyone gets nervous when they first fell in love with someone."

"That's true, that is normal," said Stacey.

"I remember when I first dated Logan, I thought I was going to be too shy for him, but he didn't care if I was that way or not. He loved me for who I am," added Mary Anne.

Kaylee didn't care how many of us give her tips- she was lucky she has us for her friends.

"Thanks, girls, that made me feel better now," said Kaylee with a grin.

"If you need some tips, just ask one of us," I said.

"I think I would ask Mary Anne since she has a boyfriend," said Kaylee. "But I don't mind if you girls add some advice, too."

Kaylee had a terrific point- that made sense to ask Mary Anne since she has a boyfriend. I can give tips since I know about boys, too. At least she doesn't mind if any of us give her more tips.

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to join us for the Thanksgiving Feast?" asked Mary Anne.

"That's a nice idea. I can ask him once my parents get to know him first," replied Kaylee.


	3. Kaylee

After school, Mary Anne and I had baby-sit for my siblings because Kayla caught a cold. And, she can't help out when she's sick.

"This is going to be great about the feast," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.

"Can I come along, too?" asked James.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to have boys when my parents aren't home," I replied.

"Oh, okay," said James.

"We have the same rules at my house, too," said Mary Anne.

"I'll see you later on then," said James.

"Bye," I said.

At my house, most of my siblings weren't home from school yet. Then, my mom called me to tell me that they're with their friends. She did that to let Kayla sleep, so I'd be excused from baby-sitting for today.

"Well, that's a good thing," I said.

"True," said Mary Anne. "But at least we got a break from your brothers fighting."

"You got that right," I agreed.

I knew what she meant. Mario and D.J. fight a lot and that's why I need Mary Anne often. She's good at seperating them. I give her credit for that. I don't always expect her to help out if she's not free, so Kristy takes over since she's an expert at stopping them, too. I love my brothers, but hearing them fight is very tiring.

We decided to hang out at home. Kayla was still sleeping, but we stayed in case she needs us for anything. We talked a lot until Mary Anne had to go home to get ready to go out for dinner with her family. Her father was getting out of work early.

"I'm glad our siblings decided to be with their friends until sometime after dinner," said Kayla. "I'm relieved not to have the boys so I can sleep."

"Mary Anne was also glad," I said.

"I believe it," said my sister.

Our parents came home from work five to ten minutes later.

"Mr. Spier invited us to go out for supper, so we can get ready," said Mom.

"Okay," I said. "Are were going out with them?"

"Yes, to make it easier for them," answered Dad.

"Sounds good," I said.

"I wish I could go," said Kayla.

"You better not. You need to stay to rest. You don't want to give it to anyone," said Mom.

That's what we did. We went to Friendly's. I sat with Mary Anne. We had a great time. When we came back home, none of our siblings were back yet, so it was a perfect timing for us. They weren't coming back between seven and eight pm.


	4. Kayla

The next day, I was better and went to school. Thank god. I did all of the class work that I missed yesterday. James told me he couldn't wait to date my sister on Saturday night.

"I like Kaylee, but I like you, too," said James.

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I don't want to destroy my relationship with Kaylee. We're best friends.

"How can you like two girls at once?" I asked.

"If I could pick a twin sister, I'd pick you," replied James.

Yikes. What can I do about this tough situation? I don't want Kaylee to be heart broken if James picks me over Kayla. Worst, she might get mad at me. That's all I need to happen. I should turn Mary Anne for her help. She might know what she would do.

"You must promise not to tell Kaylee otherwise she'd get mad at me," said James.

"I guess," I said.

Then, I had to get to my classes. Mary Anne suspected something was going on, she went to me.

"I saw James going to you. What's going on?" asked Mary Anne.

"Don't tell Kaylee this, but he likes me, too," I replied.

Her mouth dropped and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I suspect he's trying to pick me over her. I don't know what to say. I don't need Kaylee to get mad. James made me promise not to tell her," I said.

"Wow," said Mary Anne. "I think you should tell her about what's going on before Kaylee finds out."

"And, they're due to go to the movies tomorrow," I added.

"I'm glad you came to me for help," said Mary Anne.

"How can I tell Kaylee?" I asked.

"That's a good question. We'll figure it out," replied Mary Anne. "I have a better plan I'd just tell James you'd let Kaylee have him. It's better than destroying your relationship with her."

"That's what I'm thinking, too," I agreed. "I'll try that first before I could tell Kaylee. I think she'd be glad I would make a smart decision."

At lunch, Kaylee was sitting alone.

"What's going on with her?" asked Mary Anne.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"I'll go see her. I got a feeling she must have found out about this," said Mary Anne.

I think Kaylee got mad at me because she left the lunchroom while talking to Mary Anne.

"She looked very angry," said Mary Anne.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked.

"She saw James going to you," replied Mary Anne.

Yikes. I knew that was going to happen.

"I told her you tried to do the right thing," said Mary Anne. "But she's heartbroken."

After lunch, Mary Anne went to James angrily and said, "Why did you start trouble between Kayla and Kaylee for?"

"Kayla told you?" asked James.

"I saw you going to her," replied Mary Anne.

"So did Kaylee. She's mad at me. Thanks to you, she won't talk to me," I said coming from my locker.

I was angry, too.

"And, you shouldn't make her promise not to tell Kaylee," said Mary Anne. "They have a good relationship."

"Come on, Mary Anne, we don't need this guy," I said as we left him.

"I bet she won't go out with him now," said Mary Anne.

"Me, too," I agreed.

After school, I went to Kaylee, but she was still upset with me

"Can you at least listen on what I need to tell you?" I asked. "I was about to tell you, but James made me promise not to say anything?"

Kaylee just looked at me and said, "He what?"

"I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell him that he went to you first," I said. "That's why I went to Mary Anne. You must have found out before she told me to tell you."

"She did tell me you try to do the right thing to keep our relationship," said Kaylee.

"Yeah. I didn't even tell I liked him to avoid trouble," I said.

I felt good after talking to Kaylee. The next day, Kaylee told James what he did was wrong.

"You shouldn't tell my sister not to tell me. I have every right to know," said Kaylee. "Do that again, we will not date. I can easily to call it off."

"And, I was right to tell Mary Anne about any issues," I added. "She's my best friend."

James knew what we were saying and apologized for causing trouble. Kaylee gave James another chance. Mary Anne was glad to hear that.


End file.
